Innocence
by Letliveagain
Summary: Draco is in the library by himself when Looney Lovegood comes in mumbling about crazy things, soon he finds out she was planning to suicide, but he stops her. Will this be the start of something between the two? Luna\Draco, please read it its my first harry potter fanfic :
1. Chapter 1

Draco stood there in the library looking out the window watching the cold snowflakes fall down onto the snow covered ground. He tugged at his scarf tightly, as he exhaled his white breathe showed making the window fuzzy. He shut his eyes from the glare of the snow, just like he had shut his eyes at the sight of his fathers cold glare. His friends were most likely teasing some scrawny gryfindoor kid and for once he did not feel like doing the same, it was so quiet in the library infact,it was so quiet he wondered if he was the only one there. The snow was as pale and cold as he was, his blue eyes piercing the glass and his light fair hair tumbled clammily over his sweating forehead. ''The snow's quite wonderfall this year isn't it Draco'' A soft voice reminding Draco of windchimes sounded from behind him making him spin around in fear, his wide eyes soon narrowed into slits as he took in the sight of Luna Lovegood.

The crazy witch whose father was strongly disliked by many of his fathers associates, he drank in the sight of her though still, her face was as pale as ever just as pale as his own, her lips were slightly cracked because of the cold weather, her long light blonde hair flew about her in locks down to her waist and her innocent wide eyes looked at him in a daze. She was wearing some form of dress which Draco had never seen before, it was the colour of rainbow and flew out around the mid of her knees, he glanced down at her feet which were not even covered by shoes they were however covered in cold wet snow and ice.

A small bit of snow was still on her delicate little nose which Draco despised ''Looney, why don't you go along with Potter and all your queer friends, i don't like talking to crazy people'' Draco sneered viciously at her, though to his dismay Luna Lovegood barely blinked at his statement and only smiled slightly as her eyes glazed over looking past him to the window in which he was looking out of. Draco's patience was running out, so was his time, his eyes trailed down to her hand which held some sort of blue flower that only Granger would know about. He scoffed looking at it clutched in her tiny pale hand which of course had no gloves ''What is that piece of trash''? He asked scornfully glacning at the plant yet again, he looked up to see Luna's eyes had snapped up at that comment for the first time he saw tears brimming at the edge of her eyes as they started to trickle down her pale cheeks he chuckled triumphantly as her eyes were filled with pain, ''aw,did i hurt little Looneys feelings''? He asked harshly, still chuckling as he'd finally been able to hurt her in some way, unlike the rest of the witches and wizards he had imprinted with his words of hatred.

Luna's eyes pierced into his own with so much sadness that he wondered if she were going to break as soon as the wind blew, she would crack into little sharp pieces of glass. With her eyes filled with her tears, ''It's for my mother, it's her death aniversary today, I'm going to go spend time with her forever now'' Her voice was sharp yet it choked at the end, as if someone had broken a string on a guitar at the last note. As she said this she was spinning around and running barefoot out of the abandoned library, Draco watched as her dress floated along with her. He did not know what to think, though a strange feeling in the pit of his chest sunk like an anchor into him, he had never known Luna's mother was dead, he assumed she was just a loon like her parents though he admitted he had never heard anything of her mother before. He began to stare back outside the window again watching as more and more snowflakes covered the once normal ground, the feeling worsened until he couldn't take it anymore, he replayed her last statement _''It's for my mother,It's her death aniversary today, I'm going to spend time with her forever now''_, He frowned _''I'm going to spend time with her forever now''_ SHe had said, Draco's eyes widened, she couldn't possibly mean what he had thought she meant...but...the feeling in his chest grew and before he knew it he was on his feet running faster then ever. How was this Draco Malfoy? Chasing after a girl he barely knew and disliked.

He ran across Hogwarts, until his heart started to give in. Everywhere he looked, surely she wouldn't have gone into the Dark Forest he thought in fright. Thought Draco would never admit it that place scared him even mroe than his own father, even more then The Dark lord himself. In spite of himself he ventured past the castle and arond where the hairy Hagrid's cottage was, looking aimlessly. If anyone were to see him he would've lied himself out of embarrassment, never admitting he was actually worried for the loon.

He spun around his blue eyes searching for any sign of her, his eyes caught a flicker of pale hair much like his own as he faced Hogwarts. His heart jolted as he looked up onto the roof on one of the ridges to see Luna Lovegood with all her wild pale hair flicking out beneath her, her long skinny legs danglign off the roof and her eyes peering down to the ground. No one was below her,they were all somehwere else, her eyes were wide and curious the blue flower she had had was now falling down to the ground. Like spiders crawing down its web in the rain, blue petals fell down with it.

Before he knew it his pale legs were running from underneath him, now he stood almost underneath Luna Lovegood who only gave him an exasperated look. For a second there he possibly saw her eyes flicker with an almost sane look as if she were actually there for a second,seeing the world for what it was but just like that they flickered back to a daze like state. He just stared at her, preparing for the worst ''Honestly Draco it is only Death which will take me sooner than later, we all die at one point. If you lived to die wouldn't you just die to live? I read that in a muggle book, the author was quite the characto-'' Her sweet high pitched girly voice was cut off by Dracó's cold one, ''LOONEY GET DOWN FROM THERE'' He shouted angrily, dissapointed that the nickname yet again did not effect her as she shook her head and her pale locks bounced around her giving the appearance of innocence yet again. Luna swayed her legs again looking down at the ground wear the flower lay motionlessly, soon she would be motionless and blue too, she thought suddenly.

The thought of being with her mother again making experiments and not being with the people at Hogwarts who did not understand her completely at all made her stomach and mind fill with a pitless black sea, an anchor inside of her drowned her deeper in it. SHe wanted it to end, but she felt extremely guilty she would leave the Thestrals by themselves and her father it saddened her that he would be all alone. SHe pondered this for minutes and minutes of silence as the pale Slytherin boy below her watched her with hawk eyes, she finally decided she wouldn't do it. At least not today.

She quickly got down from the high high roof and was soon on the grounds standing beside Draco who had a bewildered expression on his face as he looked at her, she only inclined her head to him her locks falling from her head like tumbling ballerinas and a small smile was on her face yet again ''I'm going to go see the Thestrals'' She said suddenly her smile qidening and her big innocent blue pool eyes loooked at him with a smile, Draco, only knowing painful emotions sneered ''you really are Looney, now everyone will know you are suicidal as well as a loon''Draco said smugly beginning to walk away the feeling in his stomach emptying and his mind now self absorbed as always, he turned back to the crazy girl one last time her face was not full of hurt much to his dismay just a small smile ''One more word to their mouths'' SHe whispered to herself as she too walked away, well skipped away, ready to go see the Thestrals that pulled the carriages along.

If you lived to die, wouldn't you just die to live?

...

Please please review if yo uwant me to continue, its my first harry potter fanfic so please be nice :).


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was too pre occupied with all of his thoughts that night to properly sleep well. Though after excessive amounts of time pondering what the Dark Lord had planned for his father and himself, he soon gave up and place his head on the pillow one pale arm snaked around his head as a cushion and he fell into a deep sleep.

His dream was complicated even for himself.

**It started out at Malfoy Manor, he was only a little child in the dream all of his anger and hatred of the world wasn't there only innocence and snarky looks. His face was not entirely washed out and his eyes were more smoother as well as his hair, he ran about and about hearing Lucious Malfoy yell at him angrily being an adventourous young boy decided to go outside. He opened his big front door and ventured into the small garden that was there, though now in the dream he was as old as he was in his waking life and just as washed out and tired looking as ever, his eyes squinted as he looked at a blue flower laying on the ground. **

**He picked it up then walked through more of the garden and he caught a glimpse of long pale locks and a small back kneeling over the garden. Luna Lovegood spun around and stared at him in the dream, stared and stared and stared, her eyes were as blue as ever and more innocent looking as her small lips curved into a small smile.**

** Her hands were cupped for some reason, they were small hands Draco noted, though Luna was a small almost scrawny girl his blue ice cold eyes watched her cautiously she let out a dazed giggle as her hands uncupped themselves and a blue butterfly flew out intricately detailed even for a dream and in stark contrast to her pale skin it flew onto her shoulder which was bare because of the low strange looking shirt she had on. In the dream Luna's eyes were just as insane as they were in real, Draco believed that sure enough if someone had come along and wiped her her clean with a towel maybe it would all be gone, and the insanity covered eyes was just covered in a strange haze. **

**''Draco, you must wake up now'' Was the only thing the girl said, the voice was an echo and a sweet bell like one at that, Draco in the dream glanced at her as his gaze went away from the butterfly. Suddenly infront of him was Malfoy Manor's door slamming shut just past his fce with a loud **_bang_!''Malfoy wake up!'' Goyle's harsh voice rang out in harsh contrast to Luna's soft voice, his eyes flung open and his eyes met with an unfortunate site. He groaned shoving Goyle away with his pale hand, knowing he barely got a few hours sleep. He held his head wishing to squidh it all away and go back to the dream...the dream with Luna. LUNA!?

All morning he was pondering why he would have a dream about her, he begrudingly decided it was just because she was such a strange little queer that he had decided to dream-mock her,though he was fooling no one. As he put on his clothes once he was alone, he truly looked at himself in the mirror and did not like the reflection one bit. He looked drained,as if all the colour in him had been washed out as if someone had made up a spell to remove colour off of a drawing. His chest was becoming skinnier for food barely appealed to him as it once had in his first years, his pale body was as white as the snow that still covered the grounds, his eyes were sunk in and had terrible dark bags underneath them that made him look almost ghost like. Even his hair was unhealthy and stringy, as he breathed in and out almost seeing his ribs stick out the coldness of the room hit him and his breathe was visible in white smoke.

He glanced at the mirror and he could have sworn someone had just been behind him but when he looked there was none of the sort, he shook his head,maybe Looney's mind is seeping into mine,he mused. The snow was still fallign like white powder onto a cake, layering it. He knew all of his ''friends'' planned to go to The Three Broomsticks, though he had no intention of going there, even if it was on a Saturday.

He decided to roam the grounds a bit, he was bored and he was seeking for something he just had no idea exactly what it was, as well as escaping Pansy's wrath. He had no idea how long he'd been walking though, he soon found it was near the carriages whcih were not mobile at that moment. He heard a loud giggle that he was sweetly reminded from his dream, he looked downwards to see Luna Lovegood standing up holding what looked like raw meat. He frowned,not bothering to question it verbally though, she was strange enough. He was about to wonder over to her, her back was faced to him and her long pale hair tumbled down to her waist, and of course she was bare footed. He rolled his blue eyes, as he began to wonder over he saw a figure walking nex to her, he soon hid behind a carriage wondering who on earth would be there with Luna.

His eyes scanned him and realized it was the Harry Potter, scarface. Draco narrowed his eyes at the sight, since when did Potter hang out with Luna much. They were talking loud enough for him to hear now he watched as she threw out a piece of raw red meat which was suddenly dissapearing before his very eyes as if someone had eaten it, he stared. ''What are they''? Potter's voice rung out and his head turned to the side to look at Luna, his stupid glasses almost falling off of his eyes, Luna looked up at him ''They're called Thestrals, they're quite gentle really...But people avoid them because they're a bit...'' ''Different'' Potter finsihed off for her and she nodded her head making her curls bounce off her back, ''But why can't the others see them''? Potter asked curiously, Draco kneeled there for a moment wondering what on earth they were on about just as another bit of meat dissapeared before him. ''They can only be seen by people who've seen death'' She replied, her voice the slightest bit of sane. Draco's eyes widened as he looked at the pair of them, Luna had seen her mother die then? That strange feeling in his chest erupted and overwhelmed him again, he sneered at Potter who asked if she had seen someone die. ''My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment, and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine'' Luna replied, her voice in the same crazy daze as always, she stared up at Potter waiting for his most over used reply ''I'm sorry'' He said to her as if she had heard it time and tiem again ''Yes it was rather terrible, i still feel sad somtimes. But i've still got dad'' She said.

After a few more silences Potter finally chose to leave Luna alone, good, Draco thought. He hadn't really thought much of the pair together yet, as he pondered this her whispering voice appeared ''You can come out from hiding now Draco'' She murmered loud enough for him to hear, his eyes widened had she really known that he was there all that time. He cleared his throat and strided his way towards her, her back was still faced to him as she got out yet another piece of raw meat. He went and stood beside her, hearing some sort of rustling on the ground as he did so, her mouth gaped open ''Draco be careful the Thestrals are afraid of you'' Luna said quite softly looking about into the empty air with very still eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at the crazy girl before him who had the slightest idea how strange she was, ''Theres no such thing as Thestrals Looney. Of course you and Potter see them your both mad as eachot-'' Draco was cut off by Luna''s high calm voice _''We are not mad_! You are mad, you only see people as mad because they are not exactly like you, perfection and sanity in your eyes is only yourself and there is only one you Draco'' SHe spoke harshly,though it sounded like a girl from a fairytale more than a girl trying to prove her point, they both startled as they heard crunches of leaves a few metres beside them, they turned to see Harry Potter standing there with a guarded expression on his face,glancing at the pair of them. ''Malfoy, stay away from Luna!''Harry shouted at him, the only reaction he got from Luna was a small smile and her eyes wondering off past his face into a day dream no one would ever find no matter how far they diggged in that brain of hers, she almost looked as if she were swaying from side to side humming some muggle tune.

Draco's face was set in a half humoured half angry expression, '''Stay out of this _Potter'_''Draco sneered defiantly at the other boy whom he hated for many years, Luna had quit her humming and was observing the pair of them as she always did with people, she always noticed but no one noticed her not in the way they should have anyway. ''Oh, hello Harry'' Luna abruptedly said smiling quietly, only seeming to notice him them for half a second it was a moment of silence and then Harry attempted to smile holding his arm out nodding '''hi Luna, lets go to The Three Broomsticks or get some butterbeer'' Harry said in a fake ahppy voice, he did not like seeing sweet innocent harmless Luna with notorious Draco, strangely she seemed at ease as she stared at the Thestrals unaware that there was an amount of danger in the situiation. ''No thank you Harry, i have to feed the Thestrals and search for some nargals, i believe there could be some in both your heads'' She replied hazily as she grabbed another piece of meat and chucked it out to a Thestral who ate it whole, Draco witnessed it bewildered at what they actually were, so it wasn't a spell the creatures were real.

Draco hated the way Potter's eyes looked at Luna and himself as if he was judging them, last he heard,he barely knew Luna Lovegood. An unbearable annoying rage built up inside of him and without a thought he pulled out his wand and pointed it to Potter in a quick stealthy motion _' 'Petrificus Totalus_!'' He shouted and found that Harry was on the ground much like on the train, paralysed almost. Luna had snapped up at this and was startled as she watched Draco walk over to him and bend harry's nose so far sideways she heard a sickening crack, _''Draco!_'' She shouted as if she ahd known him all along and had the right to shout his name as if she owned him, he sneered an ugly sneer that Luna did not like one bit. ''Better your little four eyed boyfriend then me''! Draco said hotly getting up from the ground and storming off away from them and the carriages muttering things about how stupid and ignorant they were. He soon was out of sight and Harry was glancing up at Luna his eyes wide, she sighed ''Not_ again_ Harry'' She said as she pursed her lips ready to help him once again.

**_Where you tend a rose my lad_**

**_A thistle cannot grow ~ The Secret Garden_**

**_..._**

**_Thanks so much for reviews it means a lot :), please fave\follow and review! Let me know what you think_**


End file.
